


Perfect Fit

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Naked Cuddling, Post-Game(s), Size Difference, Size Kink, Sweat, Wild Sex, fucking against a wall, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Genny always did have a fondness for men twice her size.





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship.

It always amazed her how well they fit together. He was twice her size, they couldn't even kiss without him bending over or him lifting her up, but that was the only real hurdle. Even their first night together, she knew it would be a tight squeeze but he was so gentle and she was so eager it had barely hurt.

He would be home soon, and she was almost done with her bath. Genny smiled, stepping out of the tub and drying off before she wrapped a fresh towel around herself. No need for even a robe or a nightgown, she knew he'd be ready as soon as he came in. Most days, Genny worked alongside him, but she liked to take a day or two off each week to tend to the house and work on her stories.

In fact, she'd taken tonight's "idea" from a particularly steamy story she was writing.

She waited for him in the bedroom, knowing it would be the first place he went. Such hard work often made him sweaty, but it would be a waste to have him bathe right away.

He seemed to think so, too, because the moment the door opened, he made a beeline for her.

"I knew you were an eager little thing, but this is a nice surprise," he said, peeling off his sweaty clothes as fast as he could. Genny heard a few ripping noises, knew she'd have to patch that shirt up again, and didn't care as he lifted her up, pressing her against the wall. Her legs locked around him, her lips crushed against his, tasting ale and heat.

Some days he liked to tease her a little, take his time, use his hands and mouth to make her squirm and cry out before he took her. Today wasn't one of those days, his hips shifting as he sank into her, Genny gripping his shoulders with a muffled moan. That was another thing she loved about him, even though she was half his size he never treated her like she was. His thrusts were strong and deep, filling her, reaching as far into her core as he could. The hair on his chest was rough and ticklish against her bare breasts and torso, the wall cool against her back as the heat within her bloomed and bloomed.

" _Saber-!_ " She broke the kiss with a gasp as he angled a certain thrust to hit especially deep. "S-so close, Saber, so hot-!"

"I wanna hear you come for me," he murmured, his one good eye looking deep into hers. "Let's try and get there together." One hand found her breast, squeezing, his thumb just barely crazing her nipple.

"A-ah! Yes, like that-!" And within moments she was practically bursting, heat and wetness and her vision filling with stars. She felt him slam into her once more before his cock pulsed, swelled, and released. When she came back down she felt herself being laid on the bed, Saber pulling out of her, and the stickiness of their juices trickling down her thighs.

"Sorry about the mess," he chuckled. Genny smiled.

"You know I've never minded." She gasped as she felt a damp cloth against her still-sensitive folds. "Mmm, especially right now...!"

"I can't very well let you stay all sticky, can I?" He kissed her lips briefly, tweaking her nipple with his thumb. "And you didn't think I was done with you, I hope." He was never done with her, especially on nights like this. Genny had never realized how _good_ it felt to be so _desired_ ; she'd fallen in love with him because she liked feeling taken care of, the way he always protected her in battles and shared his rations with her if she'd been working extra hard. She'd had her steamy fantasies, of course, but nothing she'd dreamed of could ever compare to this raw passion.

"Let me clean you now," she murmured, taking the cloth from him and pushing him onto his back. His half-hard cock twitched when she brushed it with the cloth, it didn't take long for him to fully harden under her touch, and once he was clean she grasped the shaft with her hands.

"Ah, Genny..." He planted his fingers in her hair as she engulfed his tip in her mouth, working it with both lips and tongue. She'd learned long ago she could never fit all of him in her mouth at once, but that didn't matter. " _Damn,_ Genny, fuck...!" His swearing used to make her blush so brightly, but now she loved it as much as everything else about him.

Saber's hips moved with every touch of her hands and mouth, Genny working faster, harder until his cock twitched and she pulled back to avoid choking as he came. Try as she did to swallow it all, some of it leaked and dripped onto her chest.

"Mm..." She licked her lips, giggling as he slowly came back. "I love the noises you make!"

"Just like I love yours?" He flipped them over, giving her breasts a little squeeze. "I'd like to hear some of those right now." And with little fanfare or buildup his mouth was on her pussy, licking up and down her outer lips, pushing his tongue into her.

" _Oooh!_ " He'd done this for her many times, but never as hungrily as he was right now. "Mm, Saber, so hot-!" She buried her hands in his hair, her small body writhing as he thrust his tongue in and out, rubbed it all over her folds, licked teasing circles around her clit. "Ah, I-I'm almost-!"

His lips closed around her clit, two of his fingers thrust up into her and the pitch of her own wail surprised her as she soared to climax. She'd barely started to come back down when she felt his thick length plunge into her for the second time.

" _Saber...!_ "

He went slowly this time, but just as hard and deep as before, Genny tightening around him and rolling her hips with every thrust. Savoring the heat of him inside her, the feel of his scarred back beneath her palms, his fingers caressing every inch of her body he could reach.

"Maybe this time I'll give you a baby," he murmured.

"Mm, maybe-!" Genny gasped, arching into him more. They'd decided when they were married to wait on starting a family, but after almost two years of marriage she felt more and more ready every day. She'd stopped taking her herbs last week and had a fairly regular cycle, so they'd know for sure within the next six weeks. "Mm, Saber, harder, please...!"

"I want to see your face when you come again," he said, punctuating the last words with a sharper thrust. "Mm, you're so warm, so tight...!"

"A-all for you, my Saber!" When her climax neared this time it was slow and steady, the heat fanning from her core to her belly to the rest of her until it overflowed, thick and soft as she gripped him for all he was worth. She was vaguely aware of him flowing into her core again, and the odd but pleasant tingle in her belly.

They cleaned each other with fresh cloths before snuggling under the covers, still naked, Genny's head pillowed against his broad chest.

"Are you working late tomorrow?" she murmured, giggling a bit as his fingertips traced patterns along her back.

"I might be," he said. "You gonna greet me like this again when I get back?"

"I might," she echoed teasingly, and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm coming with you the morning after that, though. Just to make sure Jesse's arm is healing right...and Leon asked me to keep an eye on Kamui, make sure he's not slacking off too much."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." He smiled. "Everyone smiles more when you're around." Genny cuddled closer, sighing happily. She liked feeling so useful, knowing she was more than the meek little healer she was when she'd left the priory with Celica almost three years ago.

"Good."

As she began to drift off to sleep, she felt him briefly touch her belly. Her heart fluttered, and she suddenly couldn't wait for the next six weeks to go by.


End file.
